This invention relates to an infant nasal septum protective device. The nasal septum is the portion of a human's nose that separates the left and right nostrils of the nose. In an infant, especially a premature infant, the septum is fragile. Many premature infants need oxygen therapy, which involves the use of a nasal cannula or a nasal CPAP device. Such devices can rub on or wear on the septum, thereby damaging the septum. Also, the skin of the septum becomes dry and cracks because of the oxygen application. In some cases, especially with prolonged nasal therapy, the septum can be severely damaged or even destroyed. It is desirable to prevent this from happening.